


Arguments & Accidents

by assbuttintheimpala



Series: Worth The Wait [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Univers - Skinwalkers, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttintheimpala/pseuds/assbuttintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dean wants to do is take care of his pregnant mate but Castiel doesn't see it that way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguments & Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long. Been a busy week. Hopefully the next update won't take as long but I'm not making any promises :P

“Dean, can you come in here a minute?” Castiel called out from the nursery. Since the day they had found out the omega was pregnant three weeks ago, Castiel had been nesting hardly leaving the house unless he was tending to his gardens and his hive. It was as if he had a sudden need to finish every single thing that needed to be completed within the next month. Dean had asked him to take it easy on more than one occasion (especially when the morning sickness kicked in) but the omega had just told him that a little hard work was not going to cause any harm to him or the baby. Of course, Dean had reluctantly stepped back and let him work but he didn’t relent on telling him his thoughts on the matter. The alpha was downstairs working on putting together some lunch for them both when he heard his mate call out to him. He promptly put the knife he was using to chop tomatoes down and washed his hands before he went upstairs to aid his mate. When he entered the room, he almost had a heart attack.

Castiel was perched on the top of the step ladder holding up a wooden beam with a nail between his lips but the hammer was on the floor. He pointed to the hammer and motioned with his eyes that he needed it while Dean still stood gobsmacked in the doorway.

“What the fuck, Cas” Dean admonished “You know you’re not meant to be doing heavy lifting so why are you doing that?” Even though his eyes were towards the ceiling, Dean could tell the omega was rolling his eyes.

“Dean,” Castiel sighed as he talked around the nail in his mouth “I am more than capable of doing this. It’s not that heavy. Now can you please pass me the hammer? My arms are getting tired” He pulled out his puppy dog eyes and Dean knew he was done for. Dean let out a deep sigh before he moved into the room and collected the hammer grumbling the whole time under his breath how Castiel was an idiot and he should be resting not doing construction work. After all, Dean was the alpha in the pairing. He should be the one that was providing a suitable nest for his growing family while his mate rested. “Thank you” he said as Dean stepped up the ladder and handed him the hammer. Dean stayed where he was instead of climbing back down and held the beam in place so his mate could rest his arms. Castiel gave him a grateful look that Dean had shut up and just helped instead of telling him what he couldn’t do. Dean knew that Castiel was hands on and hated standing by and doing nothing when he could help. In his condition Dean believed he shouldn’t be doing that and he was worried that he was going to exhaust himself and risk harm to the baby or worse, himself.

When the beam was finally in place, the pair stepped off the ladder and onto the floor. Dean watched as Castiel looked upon his handy work with a smile on his face before his eyes shifted down and landed on Dean. His smile faded and his eyes hardened and it hurt Dean to see that his beloved was mad at him.

“Cas-“ Dean started only to be interrupted by his mate.

“No Dean,” he said as he stepped forward into Dean’s personal space “I know you think that me being pregnant means that I’m going to roll over and let you take over but I’m not going to. I am perfectly capable of doing this and I will _not_ step aside and let your alpha instincts takeover”

“Cas, you’ve got it wrong. I don’t think that at all. It’s just-“

“Just what Dean?” Castiel interrupted once again

“Jesus, would you stop interrupting me and let me finish my goddamn sentence?” Dean yelled he was getting agitated that he couldn’t even get his reasoning out. When Castiel just stared at him expectantly and gestured with his hands as if to say ‘I’m waiting’ before crossing his arms across his chest, Dean let out a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose before running his hand through his hair “Look, it’s just...” Now that he finally had the chance to let it out, he had no idea what to say and he drew up blank. “I don’t know”

“Great, while you figure that out, why don’t you go do whatever it is you were doing while I finish up in here” Castiel turned his back on Dean and waited for him to leave the room. Dean let out resigned sigh and turned on his heel to head back downstairs to the kitchen. He hung his head the whole way down and forgot about the stair that they had still not repaired and consequently tripped again. This time however, he didn’t land on his feet like he usually did. He twisted round and landed with his foot bent putting all his weight onto his left ankle. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he heard a crack as he cried out in pain. The rest of his body landed with a thump onto the wooden floorboards and his head followed with a thwack.

“Cas!” Dean cried out as he sat up to inspect his ankle. “Cas! Get down here” He let out a wince as he pressed a finger to the tender joint and knew he would need to go to the hospital to get it inspected, he hoped that it wasn’t too bad but by the way it had already started to swell, he knew that it was.

Finally after far too long, Castiel appeared at the top of the stairs “Dean? What’s wrong?” His eyes flicked from where Dean was sat at the base of the stairs to the loose floorboard and back to Dean again. Realisation dawned on him and his face quickly melted into worry and concern for his mate as he made his way down the stairs. Dean watched him as he avoided the broken step and collapsed onto the floor next to Dean. “Are you okay? What happened?” Castiel inspected Dean for wounds all over his torso and head before he finally laid eyes on Dean’s ankle. Castiel moved himself so he was knelt at Dean’s feet before he carefully lifted Dean’s hurt foot and cradled it in his lap. Dean let out a hiss through gritted teeth at the pain the shot through him but tried to calm his expression in front of his mate. “Sorry” Castiel murmured as he continued his inspection “We need to take you to the hospital this looks bad”

Dean nodded in reply as he figured it was best to just do what Cas was telling him rather than cause another argument especially while he was in pain. Castiel gently removed Dean’s leg from his lap and placed it down on the floor before he moved round to sit by Dean. He crouched on the balls of his feet and threw Dean’s arm over his shoulders. Slowly and gently, Castiel rose to his feet bringing Dean with him. At one point, Dean accidently put too much weight on his injured foot and winced at the pain only to be scolded by the omega for being an idiot. Dean pouted the whole way as they limped over to the couch. Castiel pushed him down onto it before he left to head upstairs to find them some clothes to wear to the hospital. Ten minutes and a very grouchy Dean after being put into sweat pants and a hoodie later, Dean was sat, in the passenger seat of his beloved Impala with Castiel behind the wheel driving them to the ER.

They sat in tense silence the whole way with both of them still not over their petty argument. Dean cared for Cas it was as simple as that. He wanted both him and their unborn baby to be safe and healthy and doing all the heavy lifting and intense construction work was not good for either of them. But instead of saying that to his mate, he tripped over his words and thoughts and made him annoyed. Castiel thought that Dean was just giving into his alpha status and wanting him to turn into the omega that society decided he would be. Dean definitely didn’t want that. He loved how Cas would call him out on his crap and how he didn’t conform to traditional omega roles. It was what had attracted him to the omega even before he knew him personally. He just wanted his mate to think about his health and the health of their child. Dean didn’t know what he would do if he lost either one of them causing the nightmares that had plagued him since that first day of Castiel’s heat to come true. It was hard enough living through the nightmares let alone if it became a reality.

Dean was snapped from his thoughts by the impala rolling to a stop and a hand on his leg. Dean looked down at the palm that was rubbing circles into his thigh in a tender gesture before he followed the arm up to look at Castiel’s face.

“I’m going to go get a wheelchair. I’ll be right back” Dean nodded in agreement and Castiel patted his thigh before he stepped out of the vehicle to go get a nurse from inside. A few moments later and Dean was being wheeled into the emergency room and waiting to see the doctor. Dean sat with the rest of the patients in the waiting room while Cas went to go talk to the receptionist and sort out the insurance papers. His mate came back a little while later and took a seat next to him. They still hadn’t spoken to one another and when the doctor called for Dean, Castiel wordlessly stood and wheeled him through.

“So what happened, Mister Winchester?” the doctor, Doctor Balthazar Roche, asked as he inspected the now bruised ankle. The man was tall with blonde hair and blue-grey eyes. He had been their doctor for a while now and knew all about Castiel’s pregnancy.

Dean winced as he touched his gloved hand to the tender bruise before he replied “I slipped on the loose floorboard on our stairs and fell on it. I think I heard a crack but I can’t be sure”

“Alright, well then, we’ll do an x-ray just to be sure but I believe you’ve just severely sprained it. If I’m correct, we’ll bandage it, give you some crutches and some medication for the pain and send you on your way.”

Castiel had stayed silent the whole time he sat in the office with Dean. Once the doctor left, however, he finally broke his silence. “Dean, listen, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so mean to you” Dean looked over at his mate who had a look of utter devastation on his face as if it was his fault that Dean fell “If I hadn’t yelled at you then you wouldn’t have fell and we wouldn’t be here right now” Dean watched confused as tears started to well up in his mate’s eyes as he continued “All I wanted was for you to just let me work I didn’t want this to happen and now look, you might have a broken ankle because of me”

Dean raised his hands to cup Castiel’s cheeks and wiped the tears away from his mate’s eyes with his thumbs. “Don’t be an idiot” Dean reprimanded “It was my own stupid fault for slipping”

“But-“

“No, Cas” Dean interrupted “It’s not your fault I slipped okay? I was distracted from our fight sure, but that was only because I was being an idiot and couldn’t tell you how I felt. I worry about you. You’re pregnant, Cas and you insist on running yourself ragged every day and it worries me. If I lost you because I didn’t force you to relax I don’t think I could ever forgive myself. I’m not saying I don’t want you to nest and create the best nursery the world has ever seen. I’m just asking you to take it easy. Let me help you out. Alright?”

Castiel nodded as more tears fell from his eyes. “I’m sorry Dean. I don’t know what’s come over me. I think it’s just my hormones”

“It’s fine, my beloved. It’s natural. I just need to learn to not let it get the best of me and not wind you up” Dean leant forward and placed a kiss to his mate’s forehead before pulling him close and cradling his head against his chest. The omega cried into his shirt dampening the fabric before he finally cried himself out and pulled back.

“When we get back home I’m definitely making it up to you” Castiel grinned with a twinkle in his eyes. Dean smiled in reply because he could definitely get on board with that.

Doctor Roche was proven correct when the x-rays returned. Dean hadn’t broken it which he was thankful for but he would need to keep off it for the next couple of weeks. He was given pain medicine and instructions to ice it for the next couple of days for 20 minutes every couple of hours. Castiel was quick to follow the instructions and as soon as they were home, he had Dean on their bed with his foot rested on a pillow and an ice pack on the swelling. 

“I’m going to get you some food” Castiel said before he left the room. Dean sighed at how useless he was now that he couldn’t put any weight on his ankle. All he wanted was to be able to help his mate with the renovations and now he couldn’t even do that. His mind went to dark places as he lay there deep in thought. He started to put himself down believing that he was a pathetic excuse for an alpha and for a mate. He’d argued with his beloved and now he was paying the price. Castiel deserved better. When Castiel returned, he took one look at Dean and somehow knew exactly what was going through Dean’s mind. “You need to stop that you know” he said as he settled on the bed next to Dean. He passed over the tray he was carrying and settled it over Dean’s lap. Dean glanced down at the tray to see a bowl of tomato rice soup something which his Mom used to make for him when he was little whenever he was sick.

“Stop what?” Dean asked as he looked to his mate confused.

“Thinking that you’re not good enough for me” Castiel said “Don’t try and deny that you’re not thinking about it” When Dean dipped his head and didn’t look his mate in the eye, Castiel reached over and cupped his cheeks. “Stop it” Castiel whispered as he lifted the alpha’s head “You are the perfect alpha, the perfect mate, the perfect wolf for me. You have such a big heart and you care so much about pleasing everyone else and making sure I have what I want that you overlook yourself. You need to see that you are just as important as anyone else. You are my mate, Dean. I want you to be happy. As you said at the hospital, neither of us is to blame. It was an accident so let’s leave it at that and get on with our lives.”

Dean nodded dumbly as best he could with Castiel’s hands still cupping his cheeks before the omega smiled brightly at him which Dean couldn’t help but return. Dean leant forward and planted his lips to Castiel’s and told him with his mouth what he couldn’t say with words. All too soon, things were getting heated before Dean accidently lifted his leg and had to pull back with a wince.

“Are you okay?” Castiel asked worried about his mate.

“Yeah I’m fine” Dean replied as he set his ankle back onto the pillow. “Just a bit hard when you’re sitting next to me to make out with you is all”

“Well…” Castiel drew out as he shifted the tray from Dean’s lap and placed it on the beside drawers “in that case” Castiel shifted himself then before he settled straddling Dean’s lap “maybe I should sit here”

“Mmm” Dean hummed as his hands found their way to Castiel’s jean clad hips “I like that idea. However, I think you’re wearing too many clothes” Before Dean realised what was happening, Castiel was out of his lap and stood at the end of the bed staring down at him.

“Maybe I could give you a show?” he asked as he bit down on his bottom lip. Dean loved it when he faked innocence. He could never grasp how his mate did it but he always looked like a blushing virgin when he wanted to be. He really knew how to look after his alpha.

“I’d like that a lot” Dean purred as Castiel blushed as if on cue. Slowly, Castiel raised his hands to slip the top button of his red and black plaid shirt out of its hole revealing inch by tantalising inch of the tanned skin that Dean loved to mark with his bruises. Castiel’s eyes remained locked on Dean’s as he continued to remove the buttons on his shirt while his bottom lip remained between his teeth biting down. Dean licked his lips as he watched the last button be removed before Castiel shucked the shirt off his shoulders letting it fall gracefully to the floor. Dean had to hold himself back from touching himself because he knew Castiel would scold him if he did so he didn’t bother. It became excruciatingly difficult however when Castiel’s fingers rose to play with his sensitive nipples. Ever since the pregnancy hormones kicked in, Castiel’s nipples had been ultra-sensitive and the skin tender. Dean knew the omega would develop breasts later in the pregnancy and he’d be lying if he couldn’t wait for the day they did. “Fuck Cas,” Dean breathed as he watched the omega who had his eyes shut and head tilted back as he continued to rub at the sensitive nub “So beautiful”

Dean sniffed the air and could smell Castiel’s arousal and he couldn’t help the growl that left his throat. His mate opened his eyes at the sound and smiled at the alpha while he let his right hand drop slowly down his abdomen to the waistband of the jeans he had borrowed from Dean. Castiel didn’t have many clothes and when they did have to wear something he preferred to wear Dean’s anyway. Dean wasn’t sure why but believed it to be due to the fact that his scent was comforting to his mate. Once the button was popped free, the zipper was pulled down which caused the jeans to slip off the omega’s slim waist and pool at his feet. Dean let out a groan as the motion revealed Castiel to be without underwear and exposed to his hungry gaze. His mate’s erection slapped against his stomach before he wrapped his hand around his member his other hand still rubbing his nipple. Dean took in the sight before him with wide eyes as his hands clenched in the sheets eager to touch himself but holding back just to please his mate. He knew if he didn’t then he would be thankful for it later.

Finally, after what had felt like forever, Castiel stepped forward and knelt on the bed careful to avoid Dean’s injured leg and crawled up the man’s body. Dean could see the slickness on his thighs as he moved and groaned as the sweet scent of his mate assaulted his senses in another strong wave. Castiel stopped once he was atop the alpha’s thighs and sat himself down with his knees pressed into Dean’s hips. Without a word, Castiel reached down and took both their members in hand and started to stroke them in unison. Together, they groaned at the sensation. Dean’s eyes threatened to roll back but he kept his gaze set on Castiel’s wanting to take in everything his beloved offered. It never got old watching his mate in the throes of passion and he wanted to commit everything he could to memory every time they were together.

As the slick that leaked from Castiel’s hole leaked down onto Dean’s thighs, Dean couldn’t stop himself as his hands grasped Castiel’s hips before they slid down to palm at the muscle of his ass. He loved how firm and round it was from their runs together in both their wolf and human forms. Sometimes, their morning run would be in their human form through the woods and on those rare occasions, the omega would always beat the alpha. His human form much better suited to long distance running than Dean’s. The omega sighed as Dean started to rock him more into his hand.

“Dean” he moaned as Dean’s hand slipped into his cleft causing the tip of his fingers to rub over his slicked entrance. Dean smirked up at his mate as he slipped two fingers into his hole without warning. Castiel keened at the sensation as his hips rocked down onto the digits and back up into his hand. Dean made quick work of stretching his mate as he was beyond ready for his beloved to sink down onto him. “Dean” he gasped as his fingers rubbed over the sensitive spot inside him “I’m ready” Dean didn’t need to be told twice as he slipped his fingers out and let Castiel do the rest. He knew if he tried to lift him, he would put pressure on his foot and it would cause a lot of pain and he really didn’t want to deal with that now.

With Castiel’s hands on his chest, his mate rose to his knees and shuffled forward so his he was hovered over the alpha’s erection before he lined it up and sunk down on the hardened member. “Jesus Christ” Dean squeaked as Castiel bottomed out in one smooth slide.

“No, just Castiel” his mate smirked down at him before he rocked his hips gently as he adjusted. Before Dean was ready, Castiel started to rise and fall on the alpha’s cock in a slow, sweet rhythm that lacked urgency but still held passion. Dean was on edge as the sensation of his mate’s tight hole clenched around him as he lifted himself up as if his body was unwilling to let it go.

“Fuck” Dean cursed at the tight, wet heat while Castiel just smirked down at him knowing what he was doing to the alpha. Dean reached his hand up to cup the back of his beloved’s neck and brought him down so he could kiss the smirk off his face. His tongue explored his mate’s mouth like he had thousands of times before knowing exactly where to swipe his tongue to make his mate groan. Castiel’s hips slowed as their kiss grew deeper and his hands tangled with Dean’s pushing them into the mattress. Castiel’s hands squeezed Dean’s own as his hips picked up the pace. Their mouths were still locked as Castiel’s hips continued to rock before he shifted his position slightly in Dean’s lap and their mouths had to break apart as Castiel cried out in pleasure. Dean ached to press his feet into the mattress and fuck up into his omega but he knew he couldn’t which made him feel helpless. Castiel’s nose brushed against Dean’s as they stared into one another’s eyes unable to break their gaze.

“I love you, my beloved” Castiel gasped into Dean’s mouth before he keened again in pleasure.

“And I love you, my beloved” Dean breathed in reply not sure he would be able to hold on much longer due to the omega clenching down every time that spot was hit which was nearly every rock of the man’s hips. The familiar sensation pooled in his gut as he felt his knot swell and catch on his mate’s rim. Castiel let out a groan as his hips thrust lower onto the knot trying to milk Dean’s orgasm from him. Castiel gasped out “come for me Dean” and it was all over. His orgasm burst through him as he cried out Castiel’s name and his knot stretched to full size seated inside his mate’s body. When he came to, he realised his mate had streaked his release across his chest and was now draped across his body panting from his high. “I just want to take care of you” Dean suddenly burst out the connection between his mouth and his brain disconnected for the time being.

Castiel however didn’t get angry or annoyed instead he smiled sweetly up at the alpha. “I know you do, my love” he placed a chaste kiss to Dean’s lips which turned more passionate as Dean refused to let him move away by letting go of Castiel’s hand where it was still pressed into the mattress and curled it into his hair on the back of his head. Eventually, Castiel pulled free with a gasp for air “How about from now on, we take care of each other?” Castiel suggested.

“Sounds good, my beloved” Dean smiled as they kissed once again.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://www.assbuttintheimpalafiction.tumblr.com) Thanks for reading. Leave a comment if you feel so inclined :)


End file.
